personal_character_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezra O'Connor
"I-I try not to see the things I see. I don't think I can control it. I foresaw all of this! I'm the one who could've prevented this. Not you, in fact... I'm the one who should've prevented this. It is never and never will be your fault that I'm a screw up." - Ezra about his Sight to Rina Morvick Protagonist in Mirror of Life and Death Backstory Ezra O'Connor was born to Nicholas and Jane O'Connor. Nicholas died when Ezra was seven years old due to an unknown illness since illnesses are an unusual occurrence Connaway. This lead to Jane falling into a state of depression, which meant she was quite neglectful of her children. Reagan was protective of him, which he never understood completely until his visions started, he never understood her. Relationships Family Nicholas O'Connor Ezra and Nicholas had a good relationship before he died. Nicholas spent a lot of time with both of his children and enjoyed playing with them and teaching them stuff. Ezra was devastated when his father fell ill and even more once he died. Jane O'Connor Ezra and Jane have never had the best relationship. She was slightly neglectful, only showing true care for her son after Reagan's death when she realized Ezra was all she had left. Ezra is not happy about her sudden protectiveness and states he would rather risk his life than live in isolation with a woman who didn't care about him until his sister died. Reagan O'Connor Reagan had become increasingly protective over Ezra from the time their father got sick until he died. She couldn't bear to lose her brother and felt that she had to be the mother that Jane refused to be. Reagan was always determined to keep Ezra safe, which made Ezra feel weak at times. He never truly appreciated how she was until she died for him. He needed her more than he wanted to believe and losing her had truly shown him that for the first time. Friends Mari Brach Mari is one of the Co-Master of the Mirrors and the one Ezra is closest with. She is his best friend in Connaway and the only person that encourages him to do things out of his comfort zone, which he always appreciates. Ezra enjoys spending spare time with her and until her death, it is greatly believed that they would eventually fall in love. Love Interests Rina Morvick At first, Ezra doesn't like Rina very much, thinking that she shows no respect for anyone but himself. His opinion soon changes after getting to know her, causing him to fall in love with her. He blushes around her, yet feels awfully comfortable around her. He is able to tell her things he can't tell anyone else, which helps him greatly throughout the series. Petra Longate When Ezra first meets Petra he feels a true love for her that he has never felt for anyone, not even Rina. He doesn't like her attitude at first, but after learning more about her he truly starts to fall for her. Petra appreciates Ezra more than most people do, which makes him feel good about himself. Ezra can bearly think when he is around her and he always stumbles on his words, which shows her how he feels. Rivals Mason Sheen Ezra and Mason's rivalry is mostly one-sided since Mason finds every reason to pick on Ezra. Ezra personally really wants to like him, due to his history with Rina, but his consistent teasing and attitude towards him make it impossible to like him. Chaos Ezra seems to be a major target of Chaos whenever things happen. People he is close to are the first killed the vast majority of the time. He often takes advantage of Ezra, due to him being easy to manipulate and mentally weak. Chaos can control Ezra's visions, which causes pain and terror to him, since he is able to see the death of people he loves. Belladonna Ezra doesn't hate Belladonna as much as he hates Chaos. He feels she is only bad because her brother has forced her to, against her will. He tries multiple times to get her to their side and is devastated by her death. Bella's death is the first that Ezra foresees, at first dismissing it as a dream until realizing he has The Sight. Personality Ezra is a shy and quiet person, who can be ruthless and deadly, but chooses not to be. He hates seeing people get hurt, no matter how much he hates them and tries his hardest to keep everyone safe. He is first to blame himself whenever he foresees something and doesn't change it. Appearance Physical Appearance Ezra is small and scrawny, with strawberry blonde hair. He has freckles sprinkled across his pasty face and tends dark, dull green eyes. He is self-conscious about his appearance, never really open for discussion about it. He feels be blends in too much, which he hates since everyone in Connaway seems to have some sort of defining factor. Clothing People in Connaway tend to dress more formal than in America, so Ezra usually wears a white polo shirt with tan khakis and sneakers. After the journey begins, Ezra wears a white t-shirt with an unzipped grey hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. Items/Talents * '''The Mirror of Life and Death - '''Being in contact with one of the 13 Mirrors of Life and Death gives great power over many people, since you can literally control life and death. It is usually used for completely safe purposes, but in the wrong hands the mirrors can be lethal. * '''The Sight - '''The Sight is a skill that cannot be learned, but must be given or born with. It allows the person who has it to see glimpses into the future, usually lasting a few seconds. Once the person with the ability gains strength he or she will be able to see scenes that last longer. Trivia * Ezra originally had an Irish accent. ** He also was originally given common traits of an Irish person, with red hair and dark eyes. Category:Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:MOLAD Characters Category:MOLAD